Calfond the Eternal
Calfond is the Lord of Phalefond. And the Great chronicler. Life Calfond is the Lord of Phalefond. And the Great chronicler. Calfond was born as a son of an Arlish noble In Larrone. A powerful wizard. He was great avid reader and loved reading. He worked as a lore master for the Laeran High king. He was fascinated with the Laeric people and spoke proficient Laeran. Falling in love with a Farlish Laeran girl. And watch her slaughtered by Eramian mages. He was crowned an Archmage after his great invention of the vin print. The spell allowed him to transfer his energy and soul into a spectral physical being. Calfond lived and even helped Earof the first to find the Vale. He's known a a member of the fellowship too. A paragon of modern wizardry. Calfond was made honorary member of the Grey council. Earof had conflicting ideologies with Calfond , Earof believe in the allowing of nature taking its course and peace. While Calfond believe in creating a utopia at the cost of genocide. Calfond refused to work with Earof and left for south and founded the sanctuary of Phalefond in 824 AY. A refuge for those who seek wisdoms nd knowledge and those who believe in He build the greatest archives of lore in the whole world. Calfond's Library. The library contain everything that happened in the world. During his time as Lord of Phalefond , Calfond entertained many great adventuerers and heroes. He forged many great weapons. Calfond also rule the City of Narlond as shadow Lord. His greatest troops. The Rangers of Phalefond patrol the borders of his land. His rangers were said to be mightier than an Archer of the Greenhalls and a Hunter of Malgarond combined. He was supposedly slain during the later years of the Raven conquests. But had actually survived. Giving lordship of his realm to the new empire. He fled on his ship. Bringing his entire library with him. His whereabouts are unknown. ---------------- Lord Calfond's ship named Calfond's Library. He spent the next few millenia expanding his tome and library. Searching for the causes of the shattering and the dragons. He shall return as a Strategist of the alliance again in the Dragon conquests. And eventually depart again. 3E Calfond led a fleet away to the western isles of Dalfenond. Living their and separating themselves from the known world. He shall return again in the plague to combat a cause greater than the old dragons themselves. He eventually died. Though he actually left for Callansia and established a Kingdom there. Becoming the King of the Rock. ABJ Calfond eventually moved to Farrone and participated in the final dark war and the wars for the Amber throne. He first established the Hunt. A group of highly skilled individuals who were known as hunters. Calfond also met Earof his long lost friend since the Arlish founding in a journey in the East alps. They build the city of Arcanhall in the region they call Arcangate. They reestablish the Grey Council and begin a new era of wizarding culture. Category:Notable Eralians